


Dime Drops

by peoriapeoria



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #coulsonlives, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man with a plan can see them, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dime Drops

Fury had played him. Steve didn't mean with the cards, those were only convincing from camera footage, or if you'd never seen blood. Steve had seen a lot of blood.

Fury had isolated him, had stagemanaged that apartment, presented the gym, hell, he'd likely purposely chosen a game he might remember. No one could know he'd been there, there hadn't been tweets.

He'd wanted Steve despondent and he'd wanted him isolated. The question was why.

"You needed a reason to fight- not the aliens; I needed your doubt and questioning." Fury was dressed in a white deliveryman uniform and glasses with one blacked-out lens.

"And Phil on the Quinjet?"

"You'd have to ask him."

**Author's Note:**

> I had this squirreled away at my DW from Aug 9th 2013.


End file.
